


Das Gift der Süßen Träume

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ich fuhr vor Entsetzen und Empörung gleichermaßen von meinem Sitzplatz auf. „Holmes! Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst? Haben Sie nun Ihrem Laster der Kokainsucht auch noch das des Opiumrauchens hinzugefügt?“





	Das Gift der Süßen Träume

Titel: Opium - Das Gift der süßen Träume  
Autor: Lady Charena (April 2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Originalcharaktere  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson einseitig  
Rating: POV, ab16, Slash  
Worte: 5061  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Ich fuhr vor Entsetzen und Empörung gleichermaßen von meinem Sitzplatz auf. „Holmes! Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst? Haben Sie nun Ihrem Laster der Kokainsucht auch noch das des Opiumrauchens hinzugefügt?“  
Warnungen: Drogenmissbrauch / Kindesmissbrauch angedeutet

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der Granada Verfilmungen mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson, Anfang der 1980er.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Aus den privaten Aufzeichnungen des John H. Watson, M.D.

 

... Natürlich kam ich während meiner Zeit als Regimentsarzt in Indien und Afghanistan mit exotischen Drogen in Kontakt. Ich habe meine Kameraden dabei beobachtet (und musste sie gelegentlich später auch behandeln), wie sie sich mit einheimischen Rauschmitteln betäubten – doch kann ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, nie selbst dieser gefährlichen Verlockung erlegen zu sein. 

Mehr noch – als Arzt die teilweise drastischen Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper kennend – empfand ich stets eine Abscheu, die jegliche Neugier auf die berauschende Wirkung völlig unterband. 

Viele Jahre lang, bevor ich Sherlock Holmes kennen lernte und schließlich sein Geheimnis aufdeckte, war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass kein Mann mit gesundem Menschenverstand und einem Anflug von Intelligenz und Bildung sich jemals solchen trügerischen Illusionen hingeben würde. 

Unter diesen Drogen nun befand sich auch immer wieder Opium, das sich vor allem in China großer Beliebtheit erfreute und von Shanghai aus auf geheimen Pfaden in alle Welt gelangte.

Auch in London gab es bedauernswerterweise eine große Anzahl von Lokalitäten, in denen man sich mit dem Gift der süßen Träume versorgen konnte.

 

* * *

 

Seit einiger Zeit fiel mir nun auf, dass Holmes außergewöhnlich viele Stunden außer Haus verbrachte. 

Ganz London schien sich ausgezeichneter Gesundheit zu erfreuen, so dass ich kaum Patienten hatte, die meine Zeit in Anspruch nahmen. Vielleicht erregte es auch nur deshalb meine Aufmerksamkeit, da sich seine Abwesenheit häufig über die Stunden erstreckte, in denen ich für gewöhnlich ebenfalls „in Geschäften“ unterwegs war und es so nicht bemerkt hätte. Die Abende verbrachte er zumeist – wenn auch in kontemplativer und schweigsamer Stimmung – in unserer Wohnung.

Nun war es keineswegs atypisch für Holmes – vor allem, wenn ihn ein neuer Fall in Anspruch nahm – für Stunden oder gar Tage ohne ein Wort zu mir oder zu unserer guten Mrs. Hudson aus der Baker Street zu verschwinden. 

Jedoch war es zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden, dass er mich bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit, über seine Erfolge (oder auch Misserfolge) in Kenntnis setzte. Als dies ausblieb, begann ich schließlich darüber nach zu denken, ob ich wohl das Vertrauen meines Freundes Holmes verloren hatte. Doch fiel mir kein Grund oder Verhalten meinerseits ein, um dies zu rechtfertigen. 

Zunächst begnügte ich mich damit, abends unverbindlich und allgemein von meinem Tag zu berichten, in der Hoffnung, dieses Beispiel würde Holmes auf dezente Weise dazu bringen, das gleiche zu tun. Jedoch rief ich zu meinem Erstaunen bei ihm außer einer gelegentlichen Erheiterung keinerlei Reaktion hervor. 

Fast schon war ich geneigt zu glauben, der Fall wäre von solcher Brisanz, dass ihm von höherer Stelle Schweigen geboten worden war. Doch hätte hier nur ein Wort von ihm genügt und ich hätte keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen, in ihn zu dringen. 

So legte ich denn vor einigen Tagen – der Abend näherte sich der zehnten Stunde – meine Zeitung beiseite und richtete den Blick auf Holmes, der in einem Sessel am Feuer mehr lag, als saß und offenbar gedankenverloren in die Flammen starrte.

Ich räusperte mich und sah, dass sich – wenn sich gleichwohl auch seine Haltung sonst nicht änderte – Holmes Kopf etwas mehr in meine Richtung neigte. Ich hatte mir also seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit gesichert. 

„Ich... kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Sie Ihr derzeitiger Fall sehr in Anspruch nimmt, Holmes“, sagte ich dann. 

Seine linke Hand hob sich von der Armlehne des Sessels und bewegte sich in einer Geste, die ich als Bestätigung - und Erlaubnis fort zu fahren gleichermaßen - interpretierte.

Doch wie sollte das vonstatten gehen? Nach einem Moment des Überlegens entschied ich mich für den direkten Angriff. „Holmes, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich einem Irrtum unterliege, aber habe ich Sie unwissentlich beleidigt oder gar erzürnt?“

Das rief nun doch eine Reaktion bei Holmes hervor – er öffnete die Augen und blickte mich erstaunt an. 

Ermutigt sprach ich weiter. „Es betrübt mich, dass Sie mir in diesem Fall kein Vertrauen schenken.“

Holmes richtete sich auf. Die Gedankenverlorenheit war vollkommen aus seinen Zügen verschwunden. „By Jove! Von was in aller Welt sprechen Sie, Watson?“

„Wo sind Sie den ganzen Tag gewesen? Und die Tage zuvor?“, platzte es aus mir heraus. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Wangen schamvoll röteten.

Holmes sank mit einem leisen Lachen zurück in den Sessel. Dann streckte er sich katzengleich. „In einem Etablissement, das oft als Opiumhöhle bezeichnet wird.“

Ich fuhr vor Entsetzen und Empörung gleichermaßen von meinem Sitzplatz auf. „Holmes! Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst? Haben Sie nun Ihrem Laster der Kokainsucht auch noch das des Opiumrauchens hinzugefügt?“

Wieder lachte Holmes leise. „Watson, mein lieber Watson“, meinte er mit sanftem Spott. „So beruhigen Sie sich doch und setzen Sie sich wieder. Ich bin nicht opiumsüchtig.“

Das beruhigte mich kaum. „Warum um Himmels Willen halten Sie sich dann in einer Opiumhöhle auf?“

Seine Augen glitten wieder zu den Flammen. Täuschte ich mich oder... konnte – wollte – er meinem Blick nicht standhalten? 

„Mir sind gewisse... Vorkommnisse zu Ohren gekommen und diesen Gerüchten gehe ich dort nach. Es steht zu vermuten, dass man in diesem Etablissement nicht nur Opium erwerben kann, sondern auch andere Waren.“

„Welche Art von Waren denn?“, erkundigte ich mich neugierig – und erleichtert. 

„Es verdichten sich Hinweise auf antikes Gold und Jade, Elfenbein und... asiatische Kinder.“

„Kinder?“, wiederholte ich fragend. „Warum sollte jemand Kinder nach London holen?“

Holmes lächelte bitter. „Mein lieber Watson, Ihre Naivität ist gelegentlich erfrischend.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ging Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Wie mir nicht entgangen ist, nimmt Sie die Praxis im Moment nicht sehr in Anspruch.“ Er sah mich über die Schulter hinweg an, als wäre ihm dieser Einfall erst jetzt gekommen. „Warum begleiten Sie mich morgen nicht in diese Lasterhöhle? Ihre Tugend wird sicherlich keinen Schaden nehmen.“

Etwas an seiner Stimme, seinen spöttischen Worten erregte meinen Ärger. „Aber mit Vergnügen“, entgegnete ich sarkastisch.

Holmes lächelte erneut seltsam. „Gut, gut“, meinte er. „Dann schlafen Sie wohl, mein lieber Freund.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Holmes.“ Ich sah ihm nach, bis sich die Tür seines Schlafzimmers hinter ihm schloss, bevor ich mich wieder ans Feuer setzte und nach meiner Zeitung griff. 

Jedoch nach Lesen stand mir keineswegs mehr der Sinn und kurze Zeit später machte ich mich daran, die Lichter zu löschen und mich ebenfalls zur Ruhe zu begeben.

 

* * *

 

„Nun, sind Sie bereit, Watson?“

Ich hatte kaum den letzten Schluck Tee getrunken, als Holmes auch bereits vom Frühstückstisch aufsprang, um sich umzukleiden. 

„Weshalb diese Eile am frühen Morgen?“, wandte ich protestierend ein. Mein Ärger vom Vorabend war verflogen und ich fühlte mich nun doch äußerst widerwillig, mich auf dieses Abenteuer einzulassen. 

Holmes steckte den Kopf aus seinem Schlafzimmer. „Sie werden erstaunt sein, wie viele interessante Personen man dort gerade zu dieser frühen Stunde antreffen kann. Zudem habe ich uns für heute Nachmittag Karten zu einem Sommerkonzert besorgt, das wir auf keinen Fall versäumen sollten.“

Ich legte sorgfältig meine Serviette zur Seite. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie beabsichtigen, derart lange in dieser Opiumhöhle zu verweilen?“, sagte ich, während ich mich in mein eigenes Schlafzimmer begab, um mich anzukleiden.

Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Nun, möglicherweise hatte mich Holmes trotz der nur angelehnten Türen nicht gehört. Ich beharrte nicht darauf. 

Wenige Minuten später saßen wir in einer Droschke, die Holmes offenbar bestellt hatte, denn sie wartete bereits an der Straßenecke, als wir aus dem Haus traten. Zudem erhielt der Kutscher von Holmes keinerlei Anweisung, sondern fuhr einfach los, kaum dass wir Platz genommen hatten.

Ich spürte eine untypische Nervosität in mir aufsteigen, während Holmes gutgelaunt vor sich hin plauderte und mir Einzelheiten über das Konzert berichtete, das er heute Nachmittag zu besuchen plante. 

Nach einiger Zeit schließlich hielt die Droschke. Ich wollte schon aussteigen, doch Holmes hielt mich zurück. Er schob die Hand in die Tasche seines Überziehers und als er sie zurückzog, hielt er zwei schwarze Halbmasken hoch. „Diese werden Sie benötigen um Einlass zu erlangen.“ 

Zögernd nahm ich eine davon. Sie schien ganz gewöhnlich aus Draht und Stoff gefertigt zu sein und war innen mit Samt ausgeschlagen, um keine Druckstellen zu erzeugen. Zwei Bänder links und rechts dienten dazu, sie am Kopf zu befestigen. Meine Verwirrung stieg, als ich die Maske betrachtete. Wie merkwürdig und noch immer seltsamer dies wurde...

„Setzen Sie sie auf.“ Holmes Stimme durchbrach meine Gedanken. „Ich werde sie für Sie fest binden. Man braucht etwas Übung dazu, um sie allein anzulegen.“ 

Ich hob sie also vor mein Gesicht, nachdem ich den Hut abgenommen hatte. Holmes griff nach den Bändern und ich spürte flüchtig seine Finger, die mein Haar streiften, als er sie miteinander verknotete. 

Zu meinem Erstaunen war die Maske federleicht – ich spürte sie kaum – und zudem so der Gesichtskontur angepasst, dass ich fast keine Beeinträchtigung der Sicht feststellen konnte. Die Nase blieb ebenso unbedeckt, wie der untere Teil des Gesichtes von den Wangenknochen an abwärts. 

Ich blickte auf und betrachtete Holmes, der inzwischen ebenfalls seine Maske übergestreift hatte. Fasziniert sah ich, wie unkenntlich sein Gesicht allein schon dadurch geworden war, dass die Augenpartie von der schwarzen Maske bedeckt wurde. Sie zog sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, so dass man bei flüchtigerem Hinsehen kaum eine Beschreibung der restlichen Gesichtspartien liefern konnte. 

„Nun?“, fragte Holmes freundlich. „Haben Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt, mein lieber Freund?“

Ich setzte meinen Hut auf und griff nach meinem Spazierstock. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, entgegnete ich und machte mich daran, auszusteigen.

Holmes folgte mir. Er führte mich dann in eine schmale Seitengasse zwischen zwei großen Häusern hindurch. Mir fiel etwas ein. „Aber die Masken sind im Grunde völlig nutzlos“, wandte ich mich an meinen Freund. „Der Kutscher könnte ja unsere Identität verraten.“

„Das kann er nicht“, erklärte Holmes mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Er wurde taubstumm gemacht.“

„Gemacht?“, wiederholte ich fragend.

„Man hat ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten und seine Trommelfelle durchstochen. Er gehört zum... Service dieses Etablissements.“ 

Ich spürte einen Knoten in meiner Kehle. Welche abscheuliche Bestie musste das sein, einen Menschen derart zu verstümmeln, um die Geheimnisse seiner „ehrenwerten“ Klientel zu schützen. Holmes‘ Gelassenheit, mit der er über diesen armen Teufel sprach, erschütterte mich.

„Soweit ich erfahren konnte, ist er hochgeschätzt und so etwas wie die rechte Hand seines Herrn.“

„Verabscheuungswürdig.“ Ich ließ meinen Blick über die grauen Wände zu unseren Seiten gleiten. Die Häuser schienen unbewohnt zu sein, zumindest waren die kleinen Fenster mit Brettern vernagelt. Laut hallten unsere Schritte wider, diese abgeschiedene Gegend war kein geringer Gegensatz zur lärmigen Geschäftigkeit der Baker Street. 

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht mehr die Schritte zweier Personen vernahm, sondern nur noch die einer – und zwar meine. Ich blickte mich um, doch ich stand allein in der Gasse. Holmes war verschwunden.

„Holmes?“

„Ich bin hier, Watson“, ertönte es über mir.

Erstaunt blickte ich auf. Holmes stand in gut zwei Metern Höhe über mir auf einem Mauervorsprung. „By Jove! Wie sind Sie dort hinaufgekommen?“

Ich sah, wie Holmes sich umwandte, um scheinbar in der Mauer zu verschwinden. Einen Augenblick später trat er neben mir aus der Wand. Ich sah ihn verblüfft an.

Holmes lachte amüsiert. „Eine kleine, optische Spielerei. Kommen Sie, Watson, kommen Sie. Hier ist der Eingang.“ Er verschwand wieder durch die Mauer. 

Langsam trat ich näher und erst, als ich unmittelbar davor stand, sah ich den Eingang. Er hatte genau die gleiche Farbe wie die ihn umgebenden Mauern und auch die dahinter liegende Wand und war somit in der düsteren Gasse kaum zu sehen. Ich trat ein und stand am Fuß einer Treppe. 

Auch sie verschmolz farblich vollkommen mit der Umgebung und war nur durch genauestes Hinsehen zu entdecken. 

„Watson?“

Holmes' ungeduldiger Ruf ließ mich die wenigen Stufen hoch eilen und ich fand mich auf dem Mauervorsprung wieder, der sich erneut als ein gut getarnter Eingang entpuppte. Man trat wie von einer Art Balkon aus in das Gebäude hinein. Holmes wartete vor einer Tür auf mich. 

„Aber ist dies nicht sehr... unsicher?“, erkundigte ich mich. „Jemand könnte den Eingang durch Zufall entdecken und unabsichtlich eine andere Person beobachten. Man ist hier oben gut sichtbar, bevor man in das Gebäude tritt.“

Holmes betätigte einen Klingelzug neben der Tür. „Denken Sie den wirklich, dass die Gasse nicht überwacht ist?“ Seine Augen glitten zu den vernagelten Fenstern auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Unerwünschte Gäste würden sie niemals unbemerkt betreten.“

Mein Unbehagen verstärkte sich erheblich. Es schien Holmes nicht zu entgehen, denn er lächelte – doch diesmal ohne Spott und berührte flüchtig beruhigend meinen Arm. Dann öffnete sich die Tür.

 

* * *

 

Eine betäubende Kakophonie aus warmer, abgestandener Luft, vermengt mit Tabakduft, Opiumrauch, verschiedenen Parfüms und Pomaden, brennenden Räucherstäbchen und dem beißenden Geruch glimmender Kohle umfing uns direkt nach dem Eintreten. 

Ich war sofort versucht, mir den Schal vor den Mund zu halten, doch im gleichen Moment erschien ein kleiner, verkrüppelter alter Mann, um uns Überzieher, Hut und Stock abzunehmen. 

Er verschwand mit den Kleidungsstücken wieselgleich in einem Durchgang und ließ uns allein in den Nebelschwaden stehen, die gemächlich durch einen schmalen Schlitz in einem dunklen Vorhang in den schmalen Gang drifteten. 

Ohne weitere Umschweife schob Holmes die beiden Hälften des Vorhanges auseinander und trat ein. 

Ich folgte ihm zögerlicher.

In dem sich anschließenden, leeren Raum war die Luft etwas erträglicher. Ein sich träge drehender, großer Ventilator war wie in den Tropen oder in Afrika an der Decke befestigt und erzeugte einen leichten Luftstrom. Jedoch war es trotzdem sehr heiß und ich spürte eine feine Schweißschicht auf meiner Stirn. Ich zog mein Taschentuch und tupfte sie ab, rückte dann sorgfältig die Maske zurecht.

„Keine Angst, Watson. Niemand blickt hier dem anderen ins Gesicht, weder um ihn zu erkennen, noch um selbst erkannt zu werden. Die Maske ist im Grund eine überflüssige Spielerei. So lange Ihre Börse voll ist, sind Sie hier stets willkommen und niemand begehrt Ihre Identität.“ Holmes Worte beruhigten mich keineswegs, als ich ihm durch den Raum folgte. 

Ein weiterer Vorhang trennte das nächste Zimmer ab. 

Als wir hindurch traten, befanden wir uns in einem weitläufigen Raum, der – wie ein Bienenstock in einzelne Waben – durch schwere Vorhänge in Nischen geteilt wurde. 

Der Geruch wurde hier wieder stärker und unter der niederen Decke sammelte sich Rauch wie zu einer Gewitterwolke. Direkt neben dem Eingang befand sich eine Art Pult, an dem eine ältere, zierliche Asiatin gleich einer Empfangsdame stand. 

Offenbar war genau das ihre Aufgabe. Feine Linien zogen sich durch ein weiß gepudertes Gesicht unter einer glänzenden, dunklen Krone, zu der ihr Haar aufgetürmt war. Ihre Kleidung erinnerte mich an die Abbildung einer Geisha, die ich einmal in einem Buch über Japan gesehen hatte. Ihre dunkel umrandeten, scharfen Augen glitten flink und abschätzend über uns, ohne den Gesichtern spezielle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, was mich etwas beruhigte. 

Dann trat sie um das Pult herum und verneigte sich vor uns.

„Wenn die Herren mir bitte folgen möchten.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und melodisch. Ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten, wandte sie sich um und ging voraus.

In einer Ecke kauerten vier Mädchen, die aufsprangen, als wir an ihnen vorbeikamen. Auch ihre Gesichter waren weiß gepudert und stark geschminkt und von ihnen strömte ein süßlich-penetranter Parfümgeruch aus. Ihre schmalen Körper steckten in engen, stellenweise durchsichtigen Gewändern, die an Kimonos erinnerten. Sie verneigten sich, die ungewöhnlich – im Gegensatz zum restlichen Körper – plump wirkenden Hände devot vor dem Gesicht zusammengelegt. 

Etwas störte mich an ihnen, ohne dass ich es eindeutiger benennen konnte. 

Leichte Übelkeit stieg in mir auf, als mir klar wurde, wozu diese Mädchen wohl hierher entführt worden waren. 

Die Frau blieb stehen und sah Holmes an. Als der ablehnend den Kopf schüttelte, warf sie den Mädchen einen strengen Blick zu und diese wichen wieder an die Wand zurück, wo sie sich zwischen Kissen auf einer Matte niederließen.

Wir kamen an einer weiteren Nische vorbei, an der eine Hälfte des Vorhangs zurückgeschlagen war. Ein junger Mann mit ungewöhnlich langem, glatten Haar lag in einem weichen Lager aus Kissen und ließ sich von einer stark geschminkten, halbnackten Frau, die neben ihm kauerte, füttern. 

Unsere Schritte ließen ihn zum Gang und zu uns blicken. Zu meiner Fassungslosigkeit erkannte ich, dass in der Männerkleidung eine Frau steckte. Ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht wurde zur Hälfte von einer goldenen Maske bedeckt. Doch ihr rot geschminkter, voller Mund, der eine Zigarre umschloss und eine schlanke Hand mit lackierten Fingernägeln, die auf dem Oberschenkel der anderen Frau lag, ließen eben so wenig wie die Schwellung ihrer Brüste unter dem weißen Hemd Zweifel über ihr Geschlecht zu. Eindeutig eine Frau.

Die Asiatin, die uns begleitete, zog im Weitergehen diskret den Vorhang zu. 

Während Holmes nicht einmal für einen Moment innegehalten hatte, musste ich mich erst nachdrücklich daran erinnern, weiter zu gehen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Eine Frau in einem Etablissement wie diesem? Und mit einer anderen Frau? 

Ich begann allmählich zu argwöhnen, dass mir Holmes sehr viel über diesen Ort verschwiegen hatte.

Aus einer anderen Nische erklangen eindeutig Peitschenhiebe, begleitet von leisem Wimmern und Stöhnen. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um zu verhindern, dass ich den Vorhang aufriss, um nachzusehen, was dahinter vor sich ging. 

Doch hinter den meisten anderen Vorhängen war nichts zu hören. Entweder waren die Nischen unbesetzt oder die Menschen dort lagen stumm dort, versunken im Drogenrausch.

Unsere Führerin trat schließlich auf eine der Nischen zu und schlug den Vorhang zurück. Sie ließ uns den Vortritt und ich folgte Holmes unsicher. 

Die Frau wies auf einen Klingelzug. „Wenn die Gentlemen noch etwas wünschen, ich stehe Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung.“ Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand sie. 

Ich blieb wie erstarrt am Eingang stehen. In einer Ecke der mit Kissen und Decken, Kerzen und funkelndem Glas luxuriös ausgestatteten Nische kauerte ein Mädchen. Aufreizend gekleidet wie die anderen, die uns auf dem Gang begegnet waren. Holmes warf ihr eine Münze zu und wies wortlos auf den Ausgang. Sie stürzte sich auf das Geldstück und verschwand damit. 

Als sie an mir vorbeihuschte, sah ich erstaunt, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Knaben handelte, der in Mädchenkleidung gewandet war.

Ich spürte Holmes‘ Hand auf meinem Arm. Er dirigierte mich zu den Kissen und hieß mich Platz nehmen. Glas klirrte leise gegen Glas. 

„Hier, trinken Sie.“ 

Ich nahm das Glas und trank. Ein ausgezeichneter, französischer Kognak, doch ich schüttete ihn wie Wasser in mich.

„Wo um Himmels Willen sind wir, Holmes?“, brachte ich schließlich heiser hervor.

Holmes kauerte neben mir auf dem Boden und schob die Maske auf die Stirn, so dass ich seine Augen sehen konnte. Er wirkte bekümmert. „Verzeihen Sie mir, mein lieber Watson, dass ich vernachlässigt habe, Sie in gewisse Details einzuweihen. Aber ich fürchtete, Sie würden sich weigern, mich zu begleiten, wenn ich Sie über alle Geheimnisse dieses Ortes in Kenntnis setzte.“

„Die Mädchen... auf dem Gang – und hier. Das sind doch alles Knaben gewesen, nicht wahr? Geschminkte Knaben. In Frauenkleidung.“ Das war es gewesen, was mich irritiert hatte, eine Diskrepanz in der Haltung, der Weiblichkeit der Formen der vermeintlichen Frauen, die ich zuerst auf ihre mangelnde körperliche Reife schob. 

Holmes nickte. „Mädchen. Knaben. Halbwüchsige beiderlei Geschlechts. Junge Männer oder Frauen, was immer zur Gesellschaft gewünscht wird, ist hier zu finden. Für den richtigen Preis wird jeder Wunsch erfüllt.“ 

Er goss sich ebenfalls ein Glas ein, stellte es auf ein niedriges, arabisches Metalltablett mit plumpen Füßen in Reichweite und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Während ich innerlich zitterte, wählte er mit aller Sorgfalt eine Zigarre aus einer Schatulle, die ein großzügiges Sortiment bereithielt und reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie automatisch entgegen und ließ sie ihn mit einem Streichholz anzünden. Würziger Rauch stieg auf.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Watson“, sagte er und nahm eine gestopfte Pfeife vom Regal. „Entspannen Sie sich. Wir wollen doch nicht unnötig auffallen.“

Mir war plötzlich schrecklich heiß und ich öffnete den Kragen meines Hemdes, um besser atmen zu können. 

„Ja, so ist es gut“, hörte ich Holmes sagen. „Machen Sie es sich bequem.“

„Dieser Ort...“, murmelte ich. „Wir können doch nicht zusehen, wie diese Kinder...“ Es fiel mir auf einmal schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Holmes, warum weiß die Polizei nichts von diesem Ort?“

Ich sah meinen Freund an, der sich zurücklehnte und die Pfeife entzündete. Er hatte die Maske inzwischen wieder ordnungsgemäß befestigt und sah mich nicht an. „Vielleicht, weil sehr viele der hohen Herren der Polizei und an anderen einflussreichen Stellen die Aufmerksamkeiten eines dieser geschminkten Mädchen oder Knaben genossen haben und es weiter tun wollen“, erwiderte er gleichmütig.

„Aber es sind Kinder! Holmes, das ist... krank. Eine abscheuliche Perversion wider jede Natur!“

Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Wollen Sie wissen, was passieren würde, wenn die Polizei diesen Ort entdeckte? Es würde einen Skandal hervorrufen, wie ihn London noch nie erlebt hat. Ich habe hier Personen von Rang und Namen gesehen...“ Er ließ den Satz verklingen. „Und was die Kinder betrifft – soweit man sie überhaupt aufgreifen könnte, es gibt hierfür ein ausgeklügeltes Alarm- und Fluchtsystem – so würden sie in einem der erbärmlichen Waisenhäusern landen oder gar nach Shanghai zurückgeschickt werden. In beiden Fällen würden sie sehr rasch wieder in einem Etablissement wie diesem auftauchen, hier in England oder in Shanghai. Sie wären schockiert, Watson, wie viele solcher Häuser es allein in dieser Stadt gibt. Ich habe Erkundungen eingeholt. Viele dieser Kinder sind hier in England geboren. In Häusern wie diesem! Sie kennen nur dieses Leben. Bereits ihre Eltern wurden als Kinder verschleppt oder von den eigenen Verwandten verkauft und nach England geschmuggelt. Genau wie das Opium, das hier geraucht wird.“

„Mir fehlen die Worte. Das ist einfach... einfach entsetzlich.“ 

Holmes sah mich an, ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Ja, die menschliche Natur ist entsetzlich, nicht wahr.“

Erschöpft, schockiert, angewidert sank ich in die Kissen zurück. Wäre ich sicher gewesen, allein zurück zu finden, ich hätte dieses Haus auf der Stelle verlassen. Ich fühlte mich wie in einer anderen Welt, in der alles, was wir als normal empfanden zu einer Perversion geworden war. 

Du lieber Gott, bemalte Knaben, die Männern zu Diensten waren. Frauen in Männerkleidung mit anderen Frauen. Und der Teufel allein mochte wissen, was sich hinter diesen Vorhängen noch alles abspielte.

Ganz allmählich gewann ich – zumindest teilweise – meine Fassung zurück. Ich wandte den Kopf nach Holmes, doch mein Freund lag mit geschlossenen Augen bequem in den Kissen, die glimmende Pfeife in der rechten Hand. Unauffällig sog ich die Luft ein. Opium! 

„Aber Holmes. Sie rauchen ja doch Opium!“ Meine Stimme senkte sich zu einem ungläubigen Flüstern. „Dann sind Ihre... Ermittlungen nur Fassade, nur Vorwand, um hierher zu kommen?“

„Sie sollten sich beruhigen, Watson, bevor Ihr Verhalten Misstrauen hervorruft.“ Er öffnete ein Auge und sah mich an. „Niemand kommt hierher, um sich nur umzusehen. Ich hatte nur die Wahl zwischen der Pfeife oder einem Buhlknaben, wollte ich unentdeckt bleiben. Da ich mir aus letzterem jedoch nichts mache, wählte ich die Pfeife. Ich finde sie sehr entspannend.“

Plötzlich misstrauisch, legte ich meine halb gerauchte Zigarre beiseite. Zwar hatte ich bislang nichts ungewöhnliches an ihr bemerkt, aber wer wusste, was man hier außer Tabak noch so alles in die Zigarren mischte. 

Natürlich entging es Holmes nicht, der ein humorloses Lachen von sich gab. „Sie sind entschieden zu wenig risikofreudig, mein lieber Watson“, meinte er ironisch. 

„Und Sie genießen das Risiko offensichtlich etwas zu sehr“, gab ich, mit einer gewissen Schärfe in meiner Stimme, zurück. 

Holmes lächelte nur. Mir wurde mit einem Mal klar, wie wenig ich im Grunde über diesen Mann wusste... Meine Gedanken bewegten sich in immer engeren Kreisen und verharrten schließlich auf einer Bemerkung Holmes‘. Ich wandte mich ihm erneut zu. „Erlauben Sie mir eine Frage?“ Meine Stimme verriet nichts von meinem inneren Aufruhr. 

„Bitte.“ Der Detektiv hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. 

Ich sammelte allen Mut. „Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann und wissen sehr wohl um die Gefahren des Drogenmissbrauchs.“

„Nicht zuletzt Dank Ihrer unerschütterlichen Aufklärungsarbeit“, warf Holmes ein.

Ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren. Es irritierte mich ja selbst am meisten, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen... „Warum, um Himmels Willen haben Sie statt dessen keine Frau gewählt? Das wäre...“

„Das wäre?“, wiederholte Holmes gedehnt.

„Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, als Sie im Opiumrausch zu wissen“, beendete ich spröde meinen Satz.

„Ich habe hier nichts gefunden, das meinem Geschmack entsprechen würde“, entgegnete mein Freund gleichmütig. 

„Sagten Sie nicht selbst, dass dieses... dieses Etablissement eine große Auswahl zu bieten hat und jeder Wunsch erfüllt wird?“ 

Mein Sarkasmus schien keinen großen Eindruck auf ihn zu machen. Holmes lachte leise. „Selbst hier kann man mir nicht bieten, was ich begehre.“

Ich muss gestehen, es war simple Neugierde, die mich dazu bewegte, nach zu fragen, anstatt dieses würdelose Gespräch zu beenden. „Und was ist es, dass Sie begehren?“, fragte ich angespannt.

Holmes öffnete die Augen. „John Hamish Watson“, sagte er leise.

„Ja?“ Ich wartete, dass er weitersprach. 

Doch Holmes sagte nichts, lächelte nur wieder dieses seltsame Lächeln. Er sah mich weiter unbeirrt an. „Ich hätte etwas mehr Empörung auf Ihrer Seite erwartet“, meinte er schließlich.

„Empörung? Aber ich verstehe nicht...“

„Das sehe ich“, unterbrach er mich. Es schien ihn ungemein zu amüsieren. „Aber sprechen wir nicht mehr davon, mein lieber Watson.“

Beunruhigt sah ich zu, wie er wieder die Augen schloss. 

Ich zog meine Uhr aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf. Unmöglich... wir konnten uns doch keinesfalls bereits zwei Stunden hier aufhalten? Die Zeit schien innerhalb dieser Mauern in anderen Maßstäben zu verrinnen, als außerhalb. Ich fühlte mich keineswegs ruhiger als bei unserem Eintreten. 

Wieder warf ich einen Blick auf Holmes. Doch dieser schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, bald die Pfeife beiseite zu legen und aufzubrechen. Fatalistisch beschloss ich, es mir etwas gemütlicher zu machen und zu warten. Zu hoffen, dass er mit dem Abklingen der euphorisierenden Wirkung der Droge wieder soweit zur Besinnung kam, um auf meine Worte zu hören. Es musste einen Weg geben, ihn zu überzeugen, von der Droge abzulassen. Und von diesem grauenhaften Ort.

Ich legte mich in die weichen, wohlduftenden Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Von fern her glaubte ich ein leises Gemurmel zu hören, Stimmen anderer Gäste vielleicht, in den anderen Nischen. Geraume Zeit lauschte ich auf Holmes‘ Atem und glaubte fast, er wäre eingeschlafen, so langsam und tief atmete er. 

Was dann geschah? 

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich bin wohl eingeschlafen. Ich hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter mir und einen Morgen voller unangenehmer Überraschungen, die mich zwar nicht zwingend körperlich, jedoch geistig stark ermattet hatten. Vielleicht war es auch nur das Gift in der Luft, die ich einatmete oder die Zigarre war tatsächlich mit einer Droge versetzt gewesen – auf jeden Fall schlief ich ein. 

Ich träumte und irrte durch einen endlosen Korridor, gesäumt von wogenden Vorhängen. So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich weiter, aus Furcht vor dem, was sich dahinter befinden mochte... 

Ich hörte Stimmen, die Unverständliches sprachen und irres Gelächter. Eine Zeitlang glaubte ich, jemand folge mir, um mir die Zunge heraus zu schneiden, damit ich niemandem von diesem Ort erzählen konnte. 

Dann ebbten die angsterfüllten Träume langsam ab und ich spürte sanfte Berührungen. 

Zunächst beschränkte sich dieses Streicheln auf mein Gesicht. Ich empfand es als wohltuend besänftigend nach dem vorhergehenden Traum. 

Ich schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das Antlitz eines Mädchen, das ich im süßen Alter von sechzehn Jahren gekannt hatte. Ihre Hand lag an meiner Wange und sie lächelte mich liebevoll an. Sie hieß Lynette und war im gleichen Jahr, in dem ich mich heftigst – doch unerwidert – in sie verliebte, einer Grippeepidemie zum Opfer gefallen. Ihr Tod hatte mich nur darin bestärkt, mein Medizinstudium ernstlich anzugehen. 

Ich musste noch immer träumen, ja, natürlich. 

Auch das vermeintliche Erwachen war nur Teil dieses Traumes gewesen. Lynette war seit vielen Jahren tot und ich hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Weshalb nun? Und hier an diesem Ort, an dem ihre jugendliche Unschuld so fehl am Platze gewesen wäre, wie nur irgendwo...

Ihr Bild wurde blass und verschwand schließlich ganz. 

Die Berührungen dagegen endeten nicht. 

Ganz allmählich nahm ich mehr wahr, als ich aus den Tiefen meines Traumes langsam in die Realität zurück glitt. Oder in einen erneuten Traum?

Ein warmer Körper, der an meinen geschmiegt lag. Hände auf meiner bloßen Haut, unter dem Hemd. Lippen, die über mein Gesicht glitten, um schließlich auf meinen zur Ruhe zu kommen. 

Es fühlte sich so echt an. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich zuletzt einen so sanften, liebevollen Kuss... 

Ich öffnete die Augen – und diesmal wirklich. Denn statt in Lynettes frische Jungmädchenzüge blickte ich in Holmes‘ Gesicht. Verständnislos glitt mein Blick weiter. 

Wir befanden uns nach wie vor in dieser Nische. Ich konnte auch die Kissen unter mir spüren – und Holmes‘ Gewicht an meiner Seite. Wieso... was ging vor sich? 

Ich blickte Holmes an, wollte ihn um Auskunft bitten... und in diesem Moment senkten sich seine Lippen erneut auf meine. 

Erneut?

Ich stieß ihn von mir und Holmes rollte von mir weg. Zitternd saß ich in den Kissen und rang um Verständnis. Was war passiert? Wie konnte Holmes nur so etwas tun...

„Und was ist es, dass Sie begehren?“ hörte ich meine eigene Stimme fragen. 

„John Hamish Watson...“ hatte Holmes Antwort gelautet. 

War es die Droge gewesen, die da aus ihm sprach? Oder war es gar... undenkbar... die Wahrheit? 

In meinem Glas befand sich noch ein kleiner Rest Kognak und es war mir egal, ob vielleicht eine Droge darin gelöst war, ich trank ihn gierig.

Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Freund, doch er wandte mir den Rücken zu, vielleicht schlief er, oder gab es zumindest vor.

Ich stand auf und betätigte die Klingel. 

Wenige Augenblicke später schlug die asiatische Empfangsdame den Vorhang zurück und sah mich fragend an. 

„Ich... ich wünsche zu gehen“, sagte ich heiser. „Sofort.“

Sie nickte wortlos und ging voraus, um mir den Weg zu weisen. 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte hinter mir ein leises Geräusch zu hören, als würde Holmes sich aufrichten, als ich die Nische verließ. 

Ich sah mich nicht nach ihm um. Wagte nicht, ihn noch einmal anzusehen…

 

Ende


End file.
